


Закрывая глаза

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Бдительно охраняя Юури, Конрад не высыпается





	Закрывая глаза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shuteye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406821) by absenceofmind. 



– Я слышал, что сэр Веллер всегда спит вполглаза. Как по-вашему, это правда?  
– Конечно, нет. Не только вполглаза, но и вполуха!  
Старая шутка для новобранцев. Он слышал ее много раз, и каждый раз она вызывала у него улыбку, пусть и краткую. Вряд ли кто-нибудь из ныне служивших знал, откуда у него такая привычка. Он и сам бы позабыл, если бы не сны.  
Говорят, что сны посылаются в предупреждение, но, если так, ему оставалось только надеяться, что не бывает правил без исключений: предупреждения были редкой роскошью, а жизнь его величества почти всегда находилась в опасности. Его собственные сны больше походили на воспоминания – и, наверное, на наказание.  
Подошедший к нему стражник – капитан второго отряда – почтительно поклонился:  
– Сэр Веллер.  
– Морис. Пожалуйста, докладывай.  
– Мы нашли пропавшую горничную, сэр.  
– Тогда, полагаю, мы зря волновались. – Стражник говорил слишком расслабленно, значит, никакой угрозы не было.   
– Она просто… кхм, – капитан кашлянул, его грубое лицо чуть покраснело.  
– Проводила время со своим женихом? – Конрад сдержал улыбку, но тяжесть на сердце немного ослабла. Однако через секунду она вернулась, стоило ему напомнить себе, что на каждую угрозу, которую они смогли распознать и развеять, приходится десять, о которых он ничего не знает.  
Несмотря на его отчаянные усилия, Юури, похоже, перманентно находился в опасности.  
– Кхм, верно. Проницательны, как всегда, сэр.  
– Тогда пусть отряды продолжат патрулирование в обычном режиме.   
И все же он приказал добавить еще один пост в коридор, ведущий к покоям его величества. Пара часовых уже стояла перед дверьми покоев, но, учитывая предыдущие покушения, Конрад решил, что он сам будет спать у входа в дополнение к уже имеющейся охране. Вольфрам, которого как раз в тот момент изгнали из спальни Юури («Я не высыпаюсь, потому что ты постоянно пинаешься!»), был этим страшно недоволен. И как бы хорошо Конрад ни понимал обиду брата, он чувствовал, что долг обязывает его настоять на своем. Когда дело затрагивало безопасность короля, он не доверял никому, кроме себя. По сути, его убежденность подкреплялась также подозрением, что для всех будет лучше, если Вольфрам не пострадает, что бы ни случилось. Любая рана – и весь замок будет стоять на ушах вместе с ним.  
Морис отдал ему честь и ушел, но его уход остался почти незамеченным.  
Конрад встряхнул головой. Он провел на ногах почти двое суток, со вчерашнего дня, когда пришлось вести переговоры с главой людей-мятежников. Многие считали, что он, как полукровка, идеально подходит для подобных заданий, не понимая при этом, что люди считали Конрада конченым предателем. Большинство пленников пыталось плюнуть ему в лицо, а некоторые отказывались на него смотреть. Уходили часы, чтобы заставить их изменить свое мнение, но не всегда успешно.   
Однажды пленник пытался уморить себя голодом, и Конрад остался с ним в камере на три дня, сидя рядом с узником без еды и воды, прежде чем тот, наконец, сдался.   
В большинстве случаев у него получалось. Люди обменивали информацию на гарантию безопасности семей и друзей – хотя на самом деле слово Конрада мало что стоило. Гвендаль не одобрял его методы, считая их малоэффективными, и часто настаивал, чтобы он применял к восставшим более жесткие методы. Однако, учитывая полную поддержку Мао в этом вопросе, полномочия Конрада было нелегко ограничить, даже несмотря на то, что брата поддерживало общество и армия.  
– Ты говоришь, что хочешь защитить его величество – и все же отпускаешь на свободу недовольных, кто хотел как-то ему навредить. Ты позволяешь им воссоединиться со своими товарищами, никак их не наказывая, и число мятежников все растет! – резко сказал его старший брат.  
– Гвендаль, мое единственное желание – уберечь его величество. – Строго говоря, это была не совсем правда, но с Гвендалем иногда требовалось тщательно подбирать слова. – Из десятка помилованных хотя бы один поверит в доброту Мао, но если начать их убивать, на место каждого убитого встанет десяток.  
Гвендаль ответил не сразу, а когда ответил, то лишь буркнул «Под твою ответственность», круто развернулся и ушел. Конрад помнил, как смотрел на разлетающиеся полы его бежевого плаща, и слова проклятьем отдавались в ушах. Остатки этого страха прочно поселились в его сердце, словно плющ, все сильнее обвивая разум, и Конрад теперь постоянно жил в тревоге. К его досаде, это начало сказываться на его внешности – если уже не на поведении.  
– Конрад, – однажды за завтраком заметил Юури, – ты что, не высыпаешься?  
– Я сплю достаточно, – легко ответил он. Но правда была в том, что в ту ночь он вообще не спал, прислушиваясь к подозрительным шагам в коридоре.  
– Точно? – засомневался Юури. – У тебя глаза красные.  
Растерявшись, он быстро ответил:  
– Вам не стоит об этом беспокоиться, хейка. – Фраза предполагалась извинением, но от формальности слов и официального тона Юури помрачнел и уткнулся в свою тарелку с овсяной кашей и больше ни о чем не спрашивал.   
С тех пор прошло еще два дня, и за это время Конрад спал всего несколько часов. Было еще относительно рано – два часа до полуночи, но с каждой минутой его веки слипались все чаще и чаще. Конрад с силой потер глаза и расправил плечи. Не стоит Королевскому защитнику (как назвал его в шутку Юури, не зная, что это реальный титул, даруемый Мао, и, если его получение скреплено объятием, является пожизненным) спать на посту.  
При свете свечей стены коридора, казалось, танцевали странный танец, от которого ощущение покачивающегося пола становилось все сильнее.  
– Конрад! – позвал его вышедший из кабинета Юури и сладко потянулся. – Ты не видел Гюнтера? Мне надо сказать ему, что я закончил подписывать бумаги. А, ладно, неважно, сам найду. Все равно я хотел спросить его о том налоге на крестьян и… – Конец предложения потонул в душераздирающем зевке.  
В первый раз за день у него на сердце стало немного легче.  
– Я ему передам. Хейка, я правильно понимаю, что вы закончили с делами?  
– Сколько раз тебе повторять? Я тебе не «хейка», а «Юури». Юу-ри. Ты же сам меня так назвал, знаешь ли, – сонно, но привычно-возмущенно проговорил Юури.  
Конрад улыбнулся.  
– Да, хе… Юури.  
– Ага, вот так лучше, правда? – Юури легонько хлопнул его по плечу, проходя мимо, и еле сдержал очередной зевок. – Не ищи Гюнтера, я его завтра сам обо всем спрошу. А теперь я спать.  
– Хороших снов, хейка.  
– Я Юури! Блин, за такое обращение я тебя скоро штрафовать начну! Ну, или еще что-нибудь придумаю…  
Конрад внимательно наблюдал, как юноша идет по коридору. За два года царствования он стал выше и как-то… прямее, что ли. Даже те, кто не замечали его силу и милосердие прежде, теперь сразу опознавали в нем короля, но для Конрада это всегда было очевидно. Некоторые сомневались, станет ли Юури хорошим королем; он сомневался лишь в том, был или найдется ли когда-нибудь король лучше.  
В конце коридора Юури остановился и, полуобернувшись, спросил:   
– А ты разве не идешь?  
Стряхивая с себя задумчивость (которая была ему несвойственна, в последнее время он стал слишком небрежен), Конрад ответил:  
– Я хотел закончить проверку новых маршрутов патрулей.  
– Ясно… – Король заколебался, и Конрад вновь улыбнулся – Юури, когда шел, выглядел так величественно, а сейчас, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он снова напоминал подростка. – Но… Ты же советовал мне никуда не ходить без тебя, потому что это опасно.  
Конрад на миг нахмурился. Конечно, пропавшую девушку они нашли, но никаких гарантий, что в замок не проникли злоумышленники, не было. Что ж, беглый осмотр покоев Юури не займет много времени.  
– Тогда я пойду с тобой.  
Улыбку Юури он разглядел даже при свете свечей и с неблизкого расстояния.  
– Отлично! Тогда пошли, а то я уже сплю на ходу.  
Конрад проводил короля до его опочивальни, получая быстрый двойной кивок и бодрое «Все спокойно!» от каждой пары стражников, попадавшихся на пути. Перед дверью спальни он остановился и поклонился, пропустил Юури вперед, затем развернулся уйти – и обнаружил, что Юури вцепился в его рукав.  
– Э-э… Если у тебя нет никаких особо важных дел… может, ты, ну, тоже сейчас пойдешь спать?  
Он удивленно посмотрел на Юури. Несмотря на нервные нотки в голосе, о взгляде короля читалось лишь нешуточное беспокойство.  
– Конард, я просто … В последнее время ты выглядишь очень усталым.  
– Хейка, все в порядке, – он разрывался между стыдом за собственную слабость и теплом, охватившим от мысли, что Юури так сильно переживает о его здоровье – хотя к этому он мог бы уже давно привыкнуть.  
– Ну, раз все в порядке, тогда почему бы тебе не отправиться спать? – «Кривая логика, но железные аргументы», – только и успел подумать Конрад, как Юури затащил его в комнату и закрыл дверь.  
Конрад заморгал, пока его глаза привыкали к внезапной темноте.  
– Блин, я опять забыл попросить, чтобы принесли лампу взамен разбитой… А, ладно, Конрад, ты поможешь мне найти кровать? У меня сил на ванну не хватит, так что я просто лягу спать.  
– Думаю, справлюсь, – ответил Конрад, помогая Юури обогнуть мебель и доведя его до королевской кровати с балдахином. Он уже собирался вернуться на свой ночной пост, как вновь почувствовал хватку на своем запястье.  
– Конрад… – Жаль, что в темноте под балдахином он не мог разглядеть лица Юури. – Ты… не мог бы ты остаться здесь?  
– Конечно. – Конрад присел на край кровати.  
В темноте раздались негромкие хлопки.  
– Нет-нет! Не так… Сюда. – Отчаявшись объяснить словами, Юури привстал и подтащил его поближе к себе. – В последнее время я с трудом засыпаю. То есть, я хочу сказать, Вольфрам, конечно, лягался, как бешеная лошадь, но я, кажется, как-то привык к тому, чтобы кто-нибудь был… рядом.  
– Позвать его обратно? – Бесспорно, его младший брат придет в восторг от такого приглашения. Но это можно устроить: надо просто добавить еще одного стражника на пост снаружи.  
– Нет, не надо. Лучше ты, – поспешно сказал Юури.  
– Ну, если ты уверен, что я не потревожу твой сон… – Конрад впервые за долгое время не знал, что ему делать.  
У Юури ушла секунда на раздумье, а потом он сказал «Уверен» тоном, не подразумевающим возражений.   
Конрад нагнулся снять сапоги, затем встал, снял китель и положил его на кресло. Он посидит здесь, пока его величество не уснет, решил про себя он, а потом бесшумно уйдет.  
Юури в очередной раз от души зевнул и зарылся под одеяло, и, похоже, был готов заснуть в любой момент. Но стоило Конраду подумать о том, чтобы пора медленно сдвигаться к краю кровати, как раздался приглушенный вопрос:  
– Как ты думаешь, я гожусь в мао?  
У Конрада сжалось сердце.  
– Вы замечательный король.  
Юури не шевелился.  
– Мне снилось, что все вышло из-под контроля. Началась война и все такое.  
– Иногда сны – это просто сны, – мягко напомнил Конрад.  
– И знаешь, что было хуже всего?  
– Это не имеет никакого значения, потому что это все неправда, и…  
– Тебя убили. – Короткая пауза, во время которой Конрад пытался придумать, что сказать, а потом Юури добавил – тихо, еле слышно в глубокой темноте спальни:  
– И в этом был виноват я.  
Если в прошлый раз у него сжалось сердце, то на этот раз у него сжались кулаки, настолько сильно ему пришлось сопротивляться порыву обнять Юури.  
– Я жив и здоров, – успокаивающе заметил он своему королю, – и собираюсь таким оставаться.  
Юури неожиданно сел и недоверчиво уставился на Конрада, словно внезапно засомневавшись в его реальности.  
– Ты уверен? Это не предупреждение, не пророчество?  
– У вас очень хорошо получается приносить людям счастье, так что сейчас мы ладим со всеми нашими соседями. Вероятность войны, ваше величество, крайне мала.  
Юури облегченно вздохнул.  
– Знаешь, я тоже себе так говорил. И называл себя дураком. Но иногда… некоторые вещи нелегко побороть.  
– Да, – ответил ему Конрад, – да, я знаю.  
Юури лег обратно под одеяло. Конрад слушал его дыхание: тихие мерные звуки, отгоняющие теней под балдахином.  
Но где-то через минуту молчание было вновь нарушено.  
– М-м, Конрад, а ты не мог бы лечь на кровать? Мне не по себе, когда ты так сидишь.  
– Простите, хей… Юури, – сказал он и осторожно прилег на кровать. Затем вновь сел, расстегнул перевязь с мечом и, аккуратно положив ее рядом с собой, лег обратно.  
– Так гораздо лучше, – пробормотал юный король заплетающимся голосом.  
«Всего пять минут, – сказал себя Конрад. – Пять минут – и я уйду».  
Десять минут спустя, когда Юури перевернулся на бок и уткнулся носом ему в плечо, Королевский защитник спал уже слишком крепко, чтобы это заметить.  
Сон вполглаза и вполуха был на сегодня прочно забыт, но Конрад мирно улыбался во сне.


End file.
